Phase 3 Plan
Phase 3 The third Phase of Euphony content release consists of 4 story arcs, across at least 5 mediums and 6 platforms, and a large budget that will enables us to treat our fans to the "meat" of our story content and our financial backers to their return on investment, plus profit! Narrative based RPG video game series with accompanying Graphic Novels Synopsis * A story driven, narrative based, first person RPG that allows fans and gamers to explore the world of Euphony in a sandbox open world environment not unlike Fallout or Destiny Medium * Countless hours of gameplay spanning the entirety of our storyworld map emphasizing some of the lesser visited areas with stops at each of the major locations. Users get to see a fleshed out world without spending too much time in familiar areas but get a greater sense of what has been told. Makes Rat King connections through Easter eggs from Phase 2 and thematic music from Phase 1. Target * As this is a core narrative this will be geared to our target core demographic, males 18-35 Misc. / Opportunities to Shift - We are looking at our video game release as an anthology, hand picked stories from Act I through Act III, where players can experience Euphony not only through different platforms within the typical gaming scene but also through an series ARG infused escape rooms throughout the world. On top of this, the aim is to develop a Battle Royale type game that incorporates a collection of different bread crumb characters from other narratives to bring Euphony into the competitive E-sports scene. - Each game from the anthology series will release with an early access package where the users can get its corresponding graphic novel for free. Netflix Series about the first rebellion Synopsis * This will be a series dedicated to the great grandparents of our feature film's main character. Specifically his great grandfather's trials growing up as a child of the old rebellion, making peace with the need for upgrades and technology, and maintaining the fight against the separation of family and friends by superior tech and selfishness. Much like "Agents of Shield" it will continue through the feature film and other installments with guest appearances from key characters from the story world, within the story world. Medium * The medium will be an online streaming series. available on any mobile device or computer. With the available budget planned for it, it will be a major player on Netflix, Hulu or Amazon. It will start with a pilot, then a season, then progress through the entirety of phase 3. Target * Core demographic, Males 18-35 Feature Film Synopsis * Our Magnum Opus, this story with finally resolve the conflict between the Corporations and those who would seek harmony and a better life with friends and family, freeing themselves from the iron grip of materialistic oppression, not to mention that Nature is finally righting itself. In the feature film, story seeds will be scattered throughout, paving the way for installments to come. Our main Protagonist will fight, loses, fight again, and win, only to discover another enemy on the horizon, literally. Medium * Feature film by Disney in the scope of the Pirates of the Caribbean and Star Wars magnitude. This story will have the biggest presentation and largest chunk of the budget. A feature film blockbuster is just appropriate enough to present it. Target * Core demographic. Males 18-35 Anime Series Synopsis * An animated series in the Japanese style of cartoon making, telling the story of how our world changed both suddenly and violently. Would start as a season of twelve episodes with plenty of room and story for more. Medium * Given the creative freedom this medium allows, anything is possible. and it was specifically chosen because of its proclivity towards chronicling a series of radical events in spectacular fashion. Showing the world literally coming apart at the seams would be a walk in the park for this type of medium. Target * Being that it is a cartoon, it might seem weird that we are still pursuing our core demographic, but they remain our focus with this story.